


On a Pink Sand Beach

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hemipenes, M/M, Oral Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance knows his Lion holds many secrets, but perhaps his favorite one is that it can bring him closer to her first pilot.





	On a Pink Sand Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Uku_Lele91 on twitter! (I can't believe I've never written Blaytz/Lance before lolol)

Lance leaned back in the smooth, cool pilot's seat of Blue. He caressed the arms lovingly, thumbs rubbing over the controls intimately as he let out a pent-up breath.

He swore to himself that he wouldn't be back so soon, that he would give it a rest for a bit, yet only two days later, here he was. He smiled ruefully; it was a bit like being addicted, though he had nothing else to compare it to. He tried to talk himself out of it, but only for the briefest moment before he gave in. "Alright, Blue. Take me in," he murmured.

The sight of his cockpit faded and suddenly Lance was standing in an open field with a view down to the ocean. A breeze danced around him, rustling the strange vegetation, and he grinned at the sight of a lightly blue tinted sun casting light down onto sparkling waves.

"You're back."

Lance grinned at the pleasantly surprised tone of the voice behind him. He turned to see Blaytz standing there, naked but for a pair of orange shorts. His eyes ravenously took in the strong chest, the curve of abs, and bulge of thighs. Blaytz smiled as he gave Lance time to ogle to his heart's content before saying, "I was just heading down for a swim. Care to join me?"

Lance fell into step beside the other man, dwarfed in size as they walked down to the ocean. His hand reached out, running over the bobbing fuzzy heads of the field grass, their pale red color strange under the oddly blue sun. He snuck a glance up at his partner, and Blaytz grinned at him when he caught Lance looking, a grin Lance returned.

It had happened by accident at first, or maybe not by accident at all considering how mischievous Blue was. He had been lounging inside her that first time, trying to bond the way the Princess kept encouraging them to, when Blue had suddenly plunged him into a blank room. He had panicked, of course, fearing something was happening to him--like space madness or something--when the other man had appeared. He had been Blue's first pilot, and his name was Blaytz. Lance had been mystified and scared and intrigued all at once.

So had begun a strange yet interesting relationship between the two of them. Blaytz taught him to spar, points of strategy; he taught Lance how to lend himself to a team and improved his aim. Whatever they needed, Blue provided, not only in setting but in weaponry. Lance wasn't sure whether it was all real or a hallucination at the end of each session, but Shiro kept commenting on how he was improving and so Lance just accepted for the weird Lion magic that it was.

At some point, however, Lance wasn't content with just training; he'd had quite enough of it, in fact, so he had asked Blaytz where he was from, what was it like, all the personal details of an alien who had once flown the beautiful blue Lion, and in a heartbeat Blue had taken them to the field that they were standing in, an approximationof Blaytz's home world drawn from memory. He and Blaytz had bonded over their love of the ocean, had gone swimming and fishing and taken walks down the pearlescent pink beach together while talking about nothing and everything. It was those moments together that Lance felt kept him sane in the vastness of space.

Slowly, however, their interludes together had turned into more than just pretend fighting and discussions of tactics. Slowly, Lance had come to feel something for the man who had come before him, whose footsteps he walked in now. He hesitated to call it love, but there was an attachment, which was crazy for someone who might entirely be a figment of his imagination.

Whatever it was, it brought Lance happiness. It had started with light touches, Lance brushing his hand against Blaytz's as they walked, which had caught the other paladin off guard, but he hadn't seemed to mind. Lance was the one who had wheedled the first kiss out of him, and now...

Well, now it had evolved far beyond kissing. They reached the beach and Lance drew in a deep breath of the strong sea air. It wasn't like home, more mossy and sweet, yet he would take what he could. Blaytz grinned at his enthusiasm, and without a word he ran to the water. Lance followed, bare feet churning pink sand as he whooped with joy. They hit the water and dove deep. Lance watched as Blaytz swam as lithe and swift as a sea lion, his body made for the water the way Lance could only dream of. Still, Lance took fierce pleasure in being immersed, floating and frolicking with the other blue paladin until they were both sated.

They clambered back onto the beach, sides heaving with exertion, and collapsed beneath the warm sunlight. There was calm silence between them before the urge overtook Lance. He rolled over, body sliding on top of the other paladin's, wet skin rubbing. Blaytz considered him with a bemused smile, knowing where Lance was about to take them.

Their lips met with hunger, mostly Lance's. He arched into the paladin beneath him, lips constantly moving as if searching for just the right angle. Blaytz eventually grabbed hold of his head, holding him, reassuring him. Lance moaned softly at the touch, skin shivering through he was plenty warm. Blaytz took control, lips moving smooth and sure, rubbing sensually. His tongue moved with sure swipes, manipulating Lance's as it tasted him. Lance felt the curve of fangs against his tender flesh, though they didn't hurt him.

Lance pulled away after a few minutes, lips wet, parted and panting. He stared down at Blaytz as hands began to roam his body, down the curve of his back, hesitating before reaching his ass. He arched, putting all the silent pleading he could into his eyes, and Blaytz acquiesced.

The first touch was teasing, fingers barely touching over the top curve of his buttocks. They moved in slow circles, working their way down, seeking. Lance felt himself grow hard as he waited for what he had longed for, cock pressed up against impressive abs. He let out a long, shivering sigh as Blaytz hit his mark. The blue paladins always hit their mark.

Strong fingers pressed without hesitancy at Lance's tender flesh, sliding between his cheeks and finding his puckered hole. Their eyes locked, soft and understanding of each others' need as Blaytz rubbed his fingers in circles over Lance's hole.

He softened so quickly now, body craving it. He let Blaytz tease for a moment, fingers playing with him, before arching for more. "Already?" Blaytz asked, his red, thin feelers perking upward.

"Don't make me say it," Lance grumbled.

Blaytz grinned, baring fangs. His fingers sank inside, smooth and deep, making his lover arch and gasp. Lance buried his face against Blaytz's chest, sucking in a breath as he was touched so intimately. Blaytz knew what to do to drive him wild now, long fingers rubbing his sensitive flesh. Here in this place of fantasy, Lance was already lubed and slick and ready to go.

Yet the other man took his time, fingers stretching and touching and thrusting. Lance was panting with need, back bowed and ass offered up for the taking, but still Blaytz refused to move. Finally, Lance sat up and stared down imperiously from where he straddled the other paladin. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

Blaytz chuckled, hands going to pert butt cheeks, kneading and squeezing. "You have somewhere important to be that you're in such a hurry?"

Lance huffed at that. "No," he said as he reached a hand back and found something hard. He smirked as he grabbed it and saw Blaytz's pupils contract. "I just want to get these in me."

Hands squeezed hard in surprise and Lance moaned. "'These'?" Blaytz repeated. "You can't take both."

"Watch me," Lance purred. He let out a devious chuckle at the look on his lover's face, equal parts shock and excitement. Lance smiled as he bent back over and slid down, body rubbing over smooth skin that had already dried under the sun. He made sure to press himself harder against Blaytz's genitals as he passed over them, and then he was face-to-face with them.

They were beautiful. Two long, conical cocks jutted up from the slit low on Blaytz's pelvis, standing proud. They were streamlined and sleek, the heads coming to elongated, rounded tips. Lance thought they looked something like torpedoes and he smirked at the thought of where they would be firing very soon.

He admitted he had been taken aback when he first saw them. He remembered the way they had begun to peek from the slit, the way they had slid free, hefty and solid, and god there were TWO of them. Lance hadn't known what to do, heart pounding as he fondled them, and the way Blaytz had looked at him... Well, it had made Lance feel POWERFUL.

Just as he did now as his hands slid up the smooth shafts. Blaytz watched him with bemusement and Lance had eyes only for the cocks he held now. He adjusted them so they were pointing straight up, hands sliding in long strokes. They were longer than his face, which made him ache with desire and trepidation. Taking one was a feat, but both of them? Still, he was eager, and he had been practicing. His hands reached the heads, squeezing gently. The crown was bisected by a long slit, and some of Blaytz's thick cum was already oozing out.

Lance pressed his face between them, rubbing his cheeks up and down. Blaytz let out a gurgling little purr, feelers at attention. His gills fluttered and Lance smirked at him, knowing Blaytz loved to see just how big he was compared to Lance. Hands grasping the base of the cocks, Lance lifted his head and slid his mouth around the head of one. Blaytz huffed, a deep, strained noise through his gills and Lance hummed in agreement.

This was heaven. Bringing another strong paladin to his proverbial knees made Lance feel good, made him feel strong. He peeked through his lashes as his tongue flirted with the slit, darting inside and tasting cum that reminded him of salty sea air. Blaytz's fingers were digging into the pink sand, his gills trembling as he huffed. He was always weak against Lance's mouth, had said this wasn't something his kind did. Teaching the older paladin new tricks made Lance feel giddy with delight, and he took the liberty of giving Blaytz head every opportunity he could.

His tongue flirted with the edge and then delved into the slit, rubbing back and forth. He moaned into it and then withdrew so he could repeat the treatment on the other cock. His tongue was full of the thick, salty taste of his lover before he finally decided to start sliding the shaft into his mouth. Down he went, inch by inch until he could fit no more, and yet there was still so much left. He moaned around it, tongue cradling the shaft before beginning to undulate.

Blaytz groaned above him, murmuring something. Lance's hands continued to stroke the shafts, lovingly caressing them until he felt the little bumps emerge. They were a sign of Blaytz's excitement, meant to stimulate a willing partner from the inside, so he claimed.

Lance was more than willing; he knew what they felt like dragging along his sensitive inner walls. The thought made him double his efforts, gagging briefly as he took too much too fast. His mouth slid up and down voraciously and he drooled around his thick mouthful. His hands were anything but idle, squeezing as he stroked, applying pressure in the places he knew would drive Blaytz wild.

The other paladin groaned and suddenly shoved Lance away with a hand on his forehead. Lance drew in a deep breath as he found his mouth suddenly empty, hanging wide open. Blaytz grunted and Lance jerked in surprise as something wet hit him in the face, splashing across his eye, which automatically closed. He felt a few more spurts hit across his nose, his cheek, and finally his tongue. The strong taste of cum blossomed in his mouth, and he smirked as he looked up at Blaytz. "Did you just come?"

"No!" Red feelers trembled and then crinkled in a wavy pattern of shock and distress. Blaytz stammered in embarrassment and Lance couldn't help but grin. "I became...too excited."

Lance hummed in agreement. "I'll say." He licked a lingering bit of cum from his lip before raising a finger to clear his eye. He would need to wash it out later but for now it was sexy how he had made the other man completely lose control. Blaytz reached out to him, and Lance crawled up his body in answer. The other paladin cradled his face, admiring his handiwork before leaning up to lick Lance clean. His tongue was hot and wet, and the feel of it made warmth blossom low in Lance's belly. His hips rutted, his cock prodding against Blaytz's stomach.

A hand slipped between them, and fingers ran up Lance's hard length, teasing him until he was panting. He arched back, body questing for something to fill him and sate the aching need inside. He had to work up to taking even one of Blaytz's cocks in the beginning, but over time he had become a champ at it, and now it felt like his insides were molded around it.

The both of them, however... Lance knew he was being ambitious, pushing the limits, but he felt like he needed it. Needed to prove himself, needed to feel that triumph. Needed to see the look in his lover's eyes when he was well and truly sheathed inside. He reared up, straddling Blaytz, studying him for a moment. Blaytz stared back with a little bemused smile, watching and waiting.

Lance was done waiting. He reached back and grabbed hold of both cocks in his hands, pressing them together. Blaytz made a little murmur but otherwise held still, and Lance was glad he raised no objection. He was tired of objections and refusals; he wanted to be in control. He scooted back, knees spread and braced, and then leaned back until he felt the wet heads of Blaytz's cocks against his ass. He maneuvered them between his cheeks, slid them down until they met his hole. He rubbed against them, stimulating himself, coaxing his body to relax. Blaytz's hands came to rest on his thighs, not hindering, simply making a connection.

Lance pushed back. There was resistance, of course, and he clenched his jaw as the smooth heads worked their way inside. He gasped as they popped past the restrictive muscles, suddenly inside him; a shivery little moan passed his lips as he tried to accept the burn of the stretch. Blaytz's fingers caressed his thighs, encouraging and soothing.

Lance slid back inch by inch, determined and needy. He stretched wider and wider, his body trembling with the overwhelming feeling as he was invaded. He knew he could stop, but he didn't want to; greedily, he wanted it all. When he bottomed out, ass pressed to Blaytz's pelvis, his head fell back as he let out a long whimpering groan.

When he opened his eyes and looked back down, he grinned, a feral bearing of teeth. "I did it," he said, the words bitten off with triumphant joy. Blaytz grinned back as he laced their fingers together.

"Blue paladins always hit their mark!"

They basked in the achievement together, perfectly in sync beneath the warm sun. Blaytz touched him then, as he always did. Lance loved that about him, the way he always touched him so softly, reverently, as if Lance were a precious work of art. Fingers traveled over his thighs, his arms; they smoothed down his chest and then they hesitated ever so slightly before reaching for what they both really wanted to focus on.

Lance let out a shuddering breath at the first touch. Blaytz was gentle, of course, but the sight paired with the feeling threatened to overwhelm him. His stomach was bowed out in a large bump, fascinating and terrifying, the sheer enormity of taking both of his lover's cocks almost too much for his body to take. Blaytz caressed it and made his deep, purr-like sound of pleasure, his gills rustling. His gaze was hungry, and Lance would have taken the pain again and again just to be at the center of that look, to feel wanted and sexy.

"You are amazing," Blaytz rumbled as his hands worshipped Lance's stomach bulge.

Lance sighed happily at the praise and pressed his hands over Blaytz's. "We're just getting started." He steeled himself as he rocked up, not too far, and then slid back down. The bulge dissipated and returned, and he groaned along with Blaytz. They were entranced then, Blaytz's hands on Lance's stomach, gaze intent as Lance began to fuck himself on the two cocks buried inside him. He slid up and down, breathing gone soft and heavy as he felt every inch, felt every move so deeply inside.

It was painful yet so satisfying. The weight of them in his guts made him weak, made him buck his hips to feel them press against his tender insides. Blaytz cradled his stomach, growled dirty words and praise for him; his gills were flared and rigid. Lance kept his hands on his lover's as he rode him slow and steady, building their pleasure together until Blaytz could take no more.

He reared up and rolled them in the sand until he was on top. Lance gasped as it jostled him, as it drove the twin cocks deeper. He whimpered, fingers wrapped around his lover's biceps in a bruising grip as his body tried to adjust. Blaytz loomed over him, red feelers slicked back straight with tension. "Is it alright?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Lance gasped. "Yes!"

Blaytz didn't need more encouragement. He surged forward and Lance cried out, throat raw with it as he was rammed into. His stomach bowed out as the cocks took up room, so much room inside him. His hands flew down to caress the bulge and Blaytz lost control at the sight. He grabbed hold of Lance's legs, pushed them up and to the sides so he could get deeper. Lance sobbed out a moan, eyes rolling back as Blaytz fucked him, wild and free there on the beach. There was no one else, no obligations, no war. Only the two of them connected so intimately, thrashing in the sand.

Blaytz's hips worked frantically to bury himself inside Lance's tight heat, his cocks rubbing together. He groaned at the feeling, at the way Lance's body pressed them together and slid all around them. Lance's hands were everywhere, grasping and clawing and clutching. His cock jutted up, begging for release.

Lips pulling back, Blaytz struck. His fangs sank into the tender flesh between Lance's shoulder and neck, burying into his skin. Lance's legs wrapped around the back of Blaytz's thighs, pulling him in tight as Lance arched. Blaytz made a long groaning sound through his gills as he came, jaws clamping down tighter. Lance held on tight to him as he was pumped full of cum. He whimpered as he felt the cocks swell, pushing him to the breaking point. His hand delved between their bodies, finding his own hard length and stroking like a madman until he found his own release. His body radiated pain and pleasure, the two feelings clashing and warring over his body, taking him under.

When he came to, Blaytz was cradling him. The waves were just beginning to lap at their feet. Lance pressed against his lover and listened to the sound of the ocean, letting his mind drift.

"You're not hurt?" Blaytz asked softly.

"Mm." Lance shifted and let out a long, soft noise. He felt bruised and empty, his hole burning. "I'll live."

Blaytz grumbled. "You push yourself too hard."

"But it was good, wasn't it?" Lance smiled lazily at the twitch of red feelers, Blaytz giving himself away. His lover didn't answer, but simply kissed him, lips tender. It lasted until Lance felt the gentle rumble of Blue in his mind. "I have to--"

"I know." Blaytz touched Lance's cheek softly.

Lance rose delicately, his naked body covered in a dusting of fine pink sand. He reached back and felt his hole, felt the ooze of thick cum that leaked from him, trickling down his thigh and smiled.

"You'll be back?"

Lance stared down at his lover, who was still lounging on the sand beneath the blue-tinted sun, and tried to sear the picture into his memory. "Of course." He closed his eyes and turned his face up toward the warm light. "Take me back, Blue."

As if someone had flipped a switch and turned off the sun, the warm light was gone. Lance slowly opened his eyes to the dim glow in the cockpit of his Lion. He sighed softly as the sense of loss washed over him--for the scenery, and the companionship. His comms beeped and Shiro came over the line.

"Lance, where are you? Allura's calling a meeting."

"I'm on my way," Lance responded. His hand went up to the space between shoulder and neck, touching the ginger flesh there. No mark would be left behind, he knew, but his body still felt his lover.

It was time to get back to work, but he knew Blaytz would still be there when he got back, waiting on a pink sand beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as keirafterdark on twitter & keir on Pillowfort


End file.
